


Notes in Balloons

by totally_legit_banana



Series: Larry oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Balloons, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glitter, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Comedy, This Is STUPID, confetti, notes in balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_legit_banana/pseuds/totally_legit_banana
Summary: Off the prompt, "I have a question....why?" Harry fills balloons with love notes, but also fills some with glitter and confetti. Hilarity ensues?





	Notes in Balloons

“I have a question.”

“Mhm.”

“Why?” 

“I dunno. I was alone and bored. Fight me.”

Louis had just walked into his apartment and now stood facing a balloon-filled living room. Harry had messaged him before, asking him to hurry up and come home. Just ten minutes earlier Louis had been meeting with an old high-school friend, and he was starting to seriously regret ending the meeting so abruptly. Because what he was facing right now was not entirely what he had anticipated when he received a text saying, “come home as soon as possible. I need your help.” Immediately after reading it he had apologised to his friend, left ten dollars on the café table, and hurried home. He was worried Harry may have hurt himself! But in reality, he needed help popping the balloons that now covered almost every surface of their lounge. 

Typical.

Honestly, knowing Harry, he shouldn’t have expected anything more. But there had still been that slight doubt in the back of his mind that maybe Harry was actually in need of his help for once. With a sigh, he slipped off his jacket and dropped his bag to the floor.

“Remind me to kill you later, please.”

“Sure thing, sunshine.” Harry winked.

“Don’t call me sunshine!”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Louis could feel his ears reddening. “Don’t- don’t do that either.”

Harry only chuckled. He pulled a pin out of his pocket and handed it to Louis.

Louis took it and went to pop the first balloon, which exploded into millions of tiny, colorful pieces of paper.

Louis could feel his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he turned around to face Harry. “You filled them with CONFETTI??”

“A couple of them, yes.”

“This is a whole new level of moronic, man.”

Harry gasped, feigning a hurt look.

Louis went over to the next balloon and stuck a pin in it. This one too exploded into confetti. He could feel his eyes rolling further and further into his head.

“This is weird, even for you,” he said, moving to the next balloon.

Harry shrugs. “I was alone for three hours. What was I supposed to do?”

Louis gave him a death stare. “Maybe… don’t fill the apartment with balloons? Just a guess?”

“You’re making it seem like it’s a bad thing!”

“That’s because it is! Now get a pin and help me pop these!” He was starting to get more and more annoyed after having popped the fourth confetti- filled balloon in a row.

Harry shakes his head. “Sorry, these are for you to pop.”

Louis was about to ask why when he popped another balloon and- oh. There was a note in the balloon. Louis silently prayed that the rest would be filled with notes too so that he wouldn't have to vacuum so much later. He opened the note.

 

You should smile more often,  
Your smile is beautiful.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow quizzingly and looks back to Harry, only to find that he had mysteriously disappeared. He decides that the note must be a joke, and goes back to popping balloons. The next two were filled with confetti, which he made a mental note to force Harry to clean up later. He pops another balloon. This one was filled with gummy bears. He never would have imagined that he would at some point in his life be hit in the face by a flying gummy bear, but, well, there’s a first time for everything. He pops yet another balloon. In this one there is another note.

 

You always know how to  
make me laugh. I could  
never be bored with you.

 

Louis’s heart flutters as he realizes this might not be a joke. He grabs another balloon and pops it. It explods in his face and he gets covered from head to toe in sparkly glitter.

“HARRY” he bellows. There is no answer. He groans and grabs another balloon. By the end of this he will either have a handful of cute notes or a confetti filled apartment. The universe seems to decide on the former as he pops his tenth balloon and finds another note.

 

Even after all this time,  
you still give me  
Butterflies.

 

Louis reads the note about five times, smiling harder and harder every time. By now he severely hopes the notes aren’t a joke. He would probably smack his head into a wall if that were the case. Well, probably not. But he would be devastated if this was some prank orchestrated by Harry and his friends. Out of stress, he pops another balloon.

More. Fucking. Glitter.

The next two balloons are also filled with glitter, and he’s worried there won’t be any more notes when he pops a rather ugly silver balloon and a piece of paper falls out.

 

When you hug me,  
my heart skips a beat.  
Your touch feels like  
magic. 

 

Louis is on the brink of crying. He never cries. It’s a strange feeling. He pops more balloons. More glitter and confetti falls out. He doesn’t even care anymore. He’s down to five balloons now, which is slightly relieving but also a bit sad. He pops another balloon.

 

Asking me to stop thinking  
about you would be like  
asking me to stop  
breathing. 

 

Louis now finally understands what people mean when they say ‘my heart skipped a beat’. His heart is now beating so erratically that it’s borderline painful, but it’s kind of a nice feeling, because of what caused it. He’s down to four balloons now. He pops one.

Glitter. Dammit.

He pops two more balloons.

Double glitter. Dammit.

He’s down to the last balloon now, and he subconsciously holds his breath in anticipation as he grabs it and sticks the pin into it. A small slip of paper falls out. 

 

Look behind you

 

Okay that’s a little bit creepy. However, when Louis stands up, he has tears running silently down his cheeks. He has never in his entire life been so scared of being the subject of a practical joke. He turns and comes face to face with Harry, who is looking down and the floor and nervously playing with his hands. 

“Harry..?” Louis trails, breaking the silence. 

Harry lifts his head to look him in the eyes. He is also crying. He takes a shaky breath before starting to talk. “I know you think this is a joke. It’s not.”

Louis just stares at him.

Harry swallows visibly before continuing. “I realized I had a crush on you about a month ago. And I didn’t know how to deal with having a crush on you, you’re one of my best friends! So I wrote notes about how I felt, to try and get over it. But I think it only made it worse. I think- I think I’m in love with you.” Harry is looking everywhere but Louis’s face. He looks scared out of his mind.

Louis takes a deep, shuddering breath. His tears have long since dried and he watches Harry for a moment. Harry, who is still crying silently. Harry, who spent the last three hours filling balloons with notes for him. Harry, who loves him.

He steps towards him and grasps one of Harry’s hands, using the other one to turn his face towards his. He leans over, but only in the slightest, and puts his index finger under Harry’s chin to lift his face up so he could look into the eyes of the boy he had fallen in love with.

And then he did the simplest thing in the world. He leaned over and kissed him. His heart was beating wildly out of his chest and he was utterly terrified that Harry would pull away, but he never did. 

Eventually Louis had to pull away though, as he was about one second away from suffocating. He smiled shyly at Harry. Harry chuckled. “I’ve been trying to muster up the courage to do this for over a month.”

Louis scoffed. “A month? I’ve been in love with you for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as confession writing practice,  
> as I am horrible at writing romance. Hence  
> the comedy aspect. Please tell me if you like it!!


End file.
